


you don't know what they hide

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day of Crackships, Assassin AU, F/M, crackfic, kevin still dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Milton and Gadreel are both high ranking Assassins who sometimes have really rough sex. Super short</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't know what they hide

"The winter is said to be the only thing us Russians have for us," Anna said, pulling hair away from where it had gotten caught on her bottom lip, sticking to the chapstick she had put on to keep her lips from chapping to the point where it hurt.

  
It was winter, and the season's fingers and harsh screams drove everyone else away, but not Anna Milton and Gadreel Cordé. The winter was their mother, their caretaker. The force that matched their feelings to the rushing winds, forcing them to be each other's summers. The winter sucked the misery, sucked the grief of each victim and pushed it away, far away so they didn't have to worry.

  
Gadreel nodded, looking over at her from where they were sitting on a park bench, snow dusting the ground, "Then what else?"

  
"Thick blood, meat, and vodka," Anna said with a smile, looking over to her partner in crime.

Gadreel gave a bitter laugh, taking a drag of his cigarette before exhaling it towards the sky, then offering one to Anna, who excepted. He lit it up for her, watching as she inhaled then exhaled.

She placed her feet out in front of her, "Who's next?"

Gadreel sat forwards to pull a crumpled post it from his leather jacket pocket, having to uzip the zipper that contained it, "A boy named Kevin Tran."

Anna closed her eyes, taking a very long, very slow drag of her cigarette, "Kevin Tran . . . What could he have done?"

There was a sigh that was animated by Gadreel's hot breath stinging into the crisp air, "God knows."

"Or maybe he doesn't," Anna said, sighing softly. "Wouldn't be the first time."

A silence filled.

"How old his he?" Anna asked.

"20."

Silence again. It rang in Gadreel's ears, sang in Anna's.

Anna stood, swinging her bag over her shoulder and heading off towards the car, Gadreel following her.

 

The motel room was nice this time. The man who had hired them had paid nice for this. Anna had five seconds to register the room before Gadreel slammed her into the wall and ravished her mouth with his. His hands pinned her shoulders to the wall and Anna's legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed against her, the female assassin's spine flat against the wall.

Her boots hit the floor before she moved her legs down and slammed him into the other wall, a picture falling down somewhere in the suite as Anna moved her kisses to suck deep, dark hickies into his tan skin, pulling a moan from him before his hands wrapped around her ass and hoisted her up, slamming her into a wall on their way to the bathroom to wash off the dry and crusting blood from their skin.

 

The paycheck was outside of their door the next morning, and they went back into the winter, not mourning the loss of the summer, not questing for the next one.


End file.
